1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to networks and network testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Networks such as the Internet provide a variety of data communicated using a variety of network devices including servers, routers, hubs, switches, and other devices. Before placing a network into use, the network, including the network devices included therein, may be tested to ensure successful operation. Network devices may be tested, for example, to ensure that they function as intended, comply with supported protocols, and can withstand anticipated traffic demands.
To assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks and network devices, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network conformance systems, network monitoring devices, and network traffic generators, all of which are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for the sending of network communications.